1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotor and a brushless motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional practice, motors are used as driving sources of various types of apparatuses and products. For example, the motors are used for business machines, such as printers and copying machines, various kinds of home electric appliances, and power assist sources of vehicles, such as automobiles and power-assisted bicycles. In particular, brushless motors are sometimes used as the driving sources of movable parts with high operation frequency in the light of increased durability and reduced noise.
Known as a type of such a brushless motor is an interior permanent magnet (IPM) motor where a permanent magnet is embedded in a rotor. Further, a motor is proposed in which an adhesive is used to fix a permanent magnet to a hole of the rotor core (see, for example, patent document 1).
[patent document 1] JP2005-269804
In the aforementioned motor, a plurality of plates are used in addition to the adhesive in order to fix the magnets in the core or to prevent dislocation thereof, resulting in a large number of components that should be assembled and a complex manufacturing process.